


Blood Ties

by bornofstorms



Series: Innocence Lost [2]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Sharing, F/M, Gen, heavy implications of incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornofstorms/pseuds/bornofstorms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lol oops. a scene that I forgot to put in Innocence Lost. it's not like I spent a year writing and editing it, because then that would be TOTALLY embarrassing. don't look at me. </p><p>cws inside *please* take note of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Ties

**Author's Note:**

> yeah okay I kind of totally forgot to write this for a year??? like how does that even happen. but it's here now, so celebrate the additional fictional incest with me~
> 
>  
> 
> CONTENT WARNINGS: before reading this I want to give everyone who has disordered eating related problems to please take caution because this could potentially be triggering and a fic is not worth that. this is a large part of why I had to write this from 99% Jeremy's pov only because I could not risk trying to get into Elena's headspace. yeah. no. not going there. too close to home. I found a safe and accurate storytelling narrative with it, and just because I can safely write and read it the way I wrote it doesn't mean everyone else can. if the concepts of long hunger, frailty from not eating, and quickly fixing that is triggering/upsetting/the least bit unpleasant for you, please turn back now. 
> 
> also, as can be seen from the tags, this fic is very heavy on blood drinking.

Her face bright from the lights of the convenience store refrigerator is when he realizes how bad she looks. He knows her face well, and this is the most dead she has ever looked. All the immortality and eternal youth doesn’t exempt vampires from basic needs

She turns to him and gives him one of her "I see you looking at me worried, I'm fine" smiles. It's less than half assed.

"Elena?"

"Hmmmm."

"Milk."

"Right." She opens the fridge she's been staring at for minutes and pulls out a carton of whole milk. "Okay let's go." She says starting to turn.

Crowding her space without prior warning isn’t something he’d usually do, but he blocks her path away from the refrigerator. “You alright?” The dilation of her pupils says it all before she answers.

“I’m fine.” He stays. “Don’t make me pick you up and move you.”

Now he sees it, he can’t un-see it. Hunger. Her voice aches with it, dripping off of every word, and makes his blood boil. He shuts off as much of his hunter as he can around her, and right now it’s kicking him for not realizing he’s had a hungry vampire around him.

“How long has it been since you last ate?”

“A few hours ago. It would be more recent if you’d move and let me buy the milk.”

“Elen-” she hits him right in the ribs and shoves him away marching to the the checkout. He follows after her and places the cereal on the counter with a loud thud. 

They eat it outside on the curb of the store, lights buzzing loudly behind them. It’s dirty, uncomfortable, and smells like gas but it’s something other than the car, and that’s good to them.

He watches her as she eats her cereal. She pointedly does not look at him.

“When did we run out of blood bags?”

She sighs. “I didn’t want to worry you.”

“When?” It looks so damn obvious now.

“Around Idaho… or maybe Washington.” Her mouth open, breathing in and out as even as she can.

The pavement of the Arizona sidewalk becomes that much more uncomfortable.

“Idaho?” She makes the mouth movements of a yes, but no sound comes out.

He can’t figure out exactly how long its been, but maybe one or two months. Could be less, could be more. “How are you?”

She whispers.

“Bad.”

She said she didn’t want to do it there, and he’s thankful, because he didn’t really want to either.

“You don’t have to do this.”

“You got any better options right now?”

“I could-”

“If you say wait I’m pulling this car over and we’re going to do it right this second.”

“I should be the one taking care of you.” She’s leaning her head against the car window.

“You can once you’ve fed.”

They don't take any of their belongings upstairs to the hotel room. The way up seems long none the less, and Elena does everything but sprint. It's an old lock and key room, and she's got the door slamming open before he's reached the last step. When he closes it everything seems so much more finite.

They're standing together, facing each other in the pitch dark unsure how to do this.

“The bathroom would probably be...” She trails off.

“Yeah.” Jeremy agrees.

She turns on that light. Staring at each other in the bright white of it is surreal compared to the darkness of outside room. Neither of them can escape the hunger in her eyes now.

She quickly closes the door. Their last line of defense against the outside world.

Jeremy reaches for the back of his shirt and starts pulling it up.

“What are you doing?” She backs away from him.

“I thought I should take my shirt off?" It's halfway up his body, exposing his abdomen. "The blood.”

“Right, of course.” She wants to tell him that she's too skilled at this to get blood on him unwillingly, but she let's him do it. He pulls it off all the way and throws it on the counter.

She stands around him unsure of how to go forward, and then slowly they ease towards each other. Elena places her hands on his shoulders, Jeremy making an effort not to shiver at how cold they are, and she gently pushing his neck towards her. His hands go to her hips, keeping her at a safe closeness. His mind is screaming at him for letting a vampire get this close, every instinct is telling him to get out of this situation, but it all goes blank when her lips touch his neck.

“Alright?” Her mouth moving against his skin, breath heavy.

He flexes his fingers against her hips. “Alright.”

She bites down softly.

Then the blood hits her mouth, and it’s not so soft anymore.

He’s felt the sensation before, but oh.

Oh.

Fuck.

He wants to swear, but he doesn’t want her to stop. Part of him is pushing her closer into him, and her arms are pulling him tighter to her.

She was going to restrain herself, drinking him slowly, keep it tempered and safe, but her body is practically roaring at her with hunger, and satisfaction at finally tasting _him_. She turns them, and he lets her push him against the wall. He lets out a little unf sound at impact.

She’s drinking and drinking and drinking him in and his heart is racing in his chest trying to keep up it. He’s breathing heavily into her hair, hands moving up from her hips pulling her in around her waist. Their legs are pushing together, her left leg between his. She's making sounds he thinks she probably doesn't even know she's making.

Blood drips down his chest that she removes her mouth from his neck to lick it up, not wanting to miss a drop. It only takes her about a second, but he's real glad he's leaning against the wall when she does it.

They've been avoiding this for so long. Fights that have scared them both shitless when Elena's teeth come out and she barely misses his skin. None of that mattered right now. Fucking Idaho since she last had blood. Fucking. Idaho. And right now that he's surrendered to everything they've been fighting, it literally feelings like every part of him is being pulled into her, and he wants her to take it all. Her grip is getting bruising, but he doesn't mind, she's getting her strength back.

His weight is starting to get too much to carry, even leaning against the wall.

"I need to sit."

She doesn't say anything but loosens her grip a bit and shifts her legs. He awkwardly scoots himself along the wall until he falls down onto the toilet seat.

Her teeth slip against his neck, widening her opening as he falls.

She retracts immediately.

“No, keep going.”

Her breath is potent against his neck. He can feel her hunger, her pull to him, and even though it hurts, it feels better having her mouth on him, than it does without.

"Just a little more."

He gives a little nod and her mouth is back again. It's gentler this time, like she's trying to appreciate every last little bit. She delicately licks and sucks the blood near his wound, drinking up what  spilled out while her mouth was away.

She’s straddling him where he sits, his hands on her back, one slowly rubbing slowly rubbing circles on it. It’s getting harder for him to keep his eyes open but he’s still rubbing her back, her hips going in gentle circles copying his pattern.

Her right hand on his neck, stroking him. He leans against the tank letting her do what she wants. She feels so warm against his bare chest.

He wakes up with the shower pouring down on him, red water swirling down the drain. He reaches up and the wound on his neck is closed, but all he can focus on is the healthy looking backlit Elena leaning over him.

She’s letting out a stream of worries and everything he’s heard before, but she’s above him glowing and it makes him laugh.

He tells her it’s the blood loss.

She lets him take his shower in solace. His skin burns from where she was pressed against him, he can still feel her on his skin, but now he can feel her pulsing through his veins, and he can almost swear he can feel himself pulsing through her.

**  
**

**Author's Note:**

> just imagine this is somewhere after the whole vegas thing but def before the sex. probably after that trip they took to the mountainy place with the hamburgers. wow descriptive.  
> SOMEWHERE IN THERE.
> 
> implied, but not said that Elena hasn't been drinking blood from humans since Idaho. and you're like, but author she drank from people in innocence lost a bunch!! and yes she did, but for reasons such as being really careful around Jeremy since Vegas, therefore not drinking from live people, and other reasons that if I lay out could be triggering for my disordered eating, so I won't, she didn't.


End file.
